The present invention relates in general to display systems and in particular to fiber optic display systems included in a playing surface of a sporting event.
Real life sporting events typically include numerous players and officials interacting according to the rules of a game. It can be difficult for viewers to identify particular players and/or to discern which players are currently interacting. A viewer who is unfamiliar with a game may lose interest if the viewer is unable to identify particular players and/or follow the action on the field. Furthermore, games (e.g., football) may include many rules that may not be immediately apparent to a viewer who is unfamiliar with all of the rules of the game.